The present invention relates to displaying data, and more particularly, this invention relates to displaying data as a table in an easily readable manner.
Data sets may store many different types of data as rows of data. For example, a data set may be used by a business to store customer information with information for one customer in each row. If the business has multiple types of customers, these rows may include differing sets of data types depending on the type of customer a row is representing. When modifying such a data set, it is useful to be able to view all of the different data row types simultaneously.